


Swingin' With the Stars

by Flamingbluepanda, YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Jack and Ianto, a wedding in 12 parts
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Swingin' With the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the torchwood-official blog by me (Jack's mod) and Bee (Ianto's mod). We first decided the boys were going to be engaged months ago when we (we being all five original mods) started the blog and got the idea to cowrite a fic about the wedding instead of having it all happen on tumblr.
> 
> And then covid happened. and since the blog takes place in real time, the wedding me and bee planned out got crushed... So it sure is a good thing we have this fic, huh :)
> 
> Dedicated to the other mods on torchwood-official, past and present. You guys are all amazing and I love you
> 
> \- Ali

_ I. The Proposal _

After living through the late 1800s and early 1900s, Jack knew a thing or two about propriety. Asking fathers for their daughters' hands, paying for a wedding, converting to whatever religion the family was, the actual proposal, he’d done it all. It was a  _ habit,  _ really, even all these years later he could still appreciate a good courtship. 

Of course, he didn’t get to do any of that with Ianto.

Ianto’s father was dead, and if Jack asked him for his son’s hand Ianto would’ve kicked his ass. He would probably (hopefully) get to pay for a wedding, and Ianto wouldn’t ask him to convert to anything.

So. 

All that was left was to propose. 

Of course,  _ that  _ was the most terrifying part, but Jack had always found that it was also the most fun. He had it all planned out, actually planning something for once rather than just going straight into it guns blazing. This was special, everything needed to be just right for Ianto. He deserved the best, most romantic over the top proposal Jack could give.

Jack had bought the ring before all the planning went ahead, that was the only thing he’d done on impulse with no control. He’d just finished a successful weevil hunt, Ianto was back at the Hub doing his Ianto things, and Jack just so happened to have seen a jewelers shop. That had got Jack’s mind rolling and thinking deeply about life and meaning and love and all that, which had moved onto him thinking about marriage and his past few ones which had been amazing even if he knew they were going to end, which had then sequentially fallen into the subject of Ianto and weddings bashed together and the next thing Jack knew was that he was standing behind a glass counter, a very pretty lady was standing on the other side, and they were discussing how handsome Ianto was and what type of ring he should buy his hopefully fiance-to-be.

Things had sort of fallen into place after that- dinner, dancing in Bute park where they met, and a walk along the bay- with candles, lots of candles. He’d need help from the team…

But no, he couldn’t tell them. Telling them only to have Ianto say no would break him. 

He’d got dressed to the nines, told Ianto he’d pick him up at 7, and he’d brought flowers no less. Dinner had gone off perfectly, with Ianto snorting into his food from the stories Jack told and Jack making orgasmic noises as he ate dessert. There had almost been a catastrophic incident with wine being spilled onto Jack’s newly pressed shirt but thankfully his quick reflex saved the day. Ianto found that just as funny as his stories and Jack couldn’t help love the laugh he so rarely saw. 

They’d walked from the restaurant to Bute park, where Jack had hung lights all over the trees, illuminating the dark night like stars. The dance floor was crude, a few pieces of plywood just large enough for a slow waltz, but Jack had dragged his phonograph all the way out here, so it would have to do. 

Ianto laughed as Bing Crosby sang about pigs and fish and mules, even took his turn leading Jack around the dance floor during a Frankie Valli song.

Finally, Jack pulled him in tight, danced with him slowly as he crooned along with Sinatra.  _ “When somebody loves you, your life becomes worthwhile, always caring, always sharing everything you do… when somebody loves you... like I love you…”  _

Jack felt Ianto’s face heat up against his shoulder and chuckled. Ianto hummed in response, then lifted up his head. “Loathe as I am to ruin the moment, what exactly is going on?”

Jack shifted his arms, smirking “whatever do you mean-“ he dipped Ianto back, making him squeak “- Mister Jones?”

“I mean-“ Ianto said breathlessly as he settled on his feet and resumed swaying with Jack. “What’s all this? The dinner, the park-“

“It’s where we met,” Jack explained, gesturing at the tree next to them “I considered replicating the weevil and the two-by-four but I know you got rid of those rentboy jeans-“

_ “Jack.” _

“I can’t just want to make you smile?” Jack asked innocently, and Ianto stopped moving with the music to look Jack in the eye. “You make me smile on a near hourly basis. This? This is some sort of special occasion. Now come off of it, is there some sort of anniversary that I missed? It’s not anyone’s birthday…”

Jack smiled and kissed him lightly, effectively shutting him up. He pulled back and said, “C’mon next stop.”

“There’s  _ more?” _ Ianto asked, and Jack laughed at his shocked tone, holding onto Ianto’s hand as he stopped the phonograph and led him away. 

“Jack, you can’t just- we have to clean up-“

“I paid someone else to do it, now c’mon!”

“Jack, really, this is too much, you can’t give me a perfect date and then add more! I have to top this someday!”

Jack laughed louder, dragging him into the car and kissing his forehead. “Just one last thing.”

He rounded the SUV and took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. The next part had to be perfect. 

He drove them to the bay, where police barriers were set up to block it off but no police were found.

Ianto blinked. “You closed the Plass?”

“Yeah, couldn’t have anyone ruin the decorations,” Jack said, climbing out of the car. He crossed over to Ianto’s side to open it for him, wishing that he’d rented something fancier like an Ashton Martin or a limo or a horse-drawn carriage. 

He led Ianto out onto the plaza and stopped, watching Ianto’s reaction. Ianto stared, then slowly walked forward, hand over his mouth. 

Rose vines twined the railings overlooking the docks, and tea candles were meticulously placed all over, making Ianto glow. Jack walked up behind him as Ianto’s shoulders hitched. “Jack, this is-“

Jack sank to one knee, and Ianto turned, gasping.

“Jack?!” Ianto exclaimed, but it came out more like a sob. Jack smiled tenderly at him. He hadn’t planned any particular words, hoping they would come to him. And sure enough, he knew exactly what to say.

“Ianto, I love you,” Jack said softly. "I’m in love with you, more than I have been with anyone in a long time. You make every day worth living, and every night worth dreaming. Every moment, every second I spend with you is a gift.” 

He reached out, and Ianto took his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jack kissed his knuckles like a proper gentleman, giving the hand a squeeze and feeling his own tears boil in his eyes. “I know that someday, I’m going to be on the other side of your last day. I’m going to have to exist in a world without you, and it’s gonna be painful and horrible… but that’s all the more reason for us to live now, while we have the chance.”

He let go of Ianto’s hand, wiping away his wet cheeks as he reached into his pocket. The ring was simple, gold, and bronze entwined on a silver band, as dynamic and understated as Ianto was.

“Ianto Alexander-David Jones,” Jack said breathlessly, holding it out. “I don’t have much to offer in the way of a normal life, just some aliens and a lot of innuendo-“ 

Ianto laughed through a sob, and Jack beamed at him. “But I swear, I will spend every day making you feel as happy as can be. I’ll tell you I love you every day, and I’ll love and cherish you until the stars themselves explode. Will you do me the honour of being my husband?” 

And Jack swore his heart exploded in his chest as Ianto sobbed, nodding frantically.  _ “Yes,  _ oh god Jack, yes, a hundred thousand times yes-“ 

Jack whooped, jumping to his feet to grab Ianto close and kiss him. They held each other tightly, relishing the moment, Jack was overwhelmed with absolute joy and love for his now fiancé. It took the immortal proper moment to really let his mind catch up.

Ianto swiped at his face, sniffling with a broad smile. “Well give me the bloody ring!” 

“Right,” Jack sniffed himself, knowing he looked like a snotty mess as he stepped back. He took Ianto’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. “Fits good.”

“Course it does, it’s perfect,” Ianto said, pulling his pocket square out of his jacket and reaching up to wipe Jack’s face. Jack grinned impossibly wider and turned his head into Ianto’s palm, kissing the place where his hand met his wrist. 

Ianto’s eyes softened, and he tugged Jack forward to kiss him, long and slow and sweet. When they finally split apart they didn’t go far, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“Is someone cleaning up all this too?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, voice soft and hands sitting on Ianto’s hips. “Why, wanna get out of here?”

“Take me home, Jack.” Ianto pleaded, leaning forward for another kiss- this one hotter, like a spark igniting in Jack’s chest

They didn't really sleep that night (but that was to be expected.)

* * *

_ II. The Morning After _

Ianto loved mornings where he could wake up without his alarm. Just warm sunlight through the window, Jack’s arm over his waist. Ianto stretched like a cat, rolling slowly onto his side as the satisfying feeling rippled through his limbs. He let a heavy breath fall from his lips as he looked at the person beside him, a smile tugging at his mouth. Despite the lack of sleep and slightly tiredness weighing over him, Ianto felt giddy.

Jack was fast asleep, lines of worry that were usually etched into his face no longer present. He didn’t sleep so peacefully this often and Ianto felt a sense of relief that his boyfriend- no, _fiancée_ (that thought made his insides go all bubbly) was getting some rest. And it also gave Ianto the chance to see as the sunlight lit up his face and highlighted it in the best way, making Jack seem more perfect than he already was. The smile stayed ever-present on his lips as he watched the immortal’s chest rise and fall steadily, bringing his hand up to carefully brush the few stray strands of hair back from his closed eyes.

Ianto realized he could use a coffee but the thought of leaving the warmth of the bed and Jack’s arms seemed unfathomable to him, feeling much safer and content here rather than with his morning coffee. Thankfully he wasn’t feeling so grouchy this morning - no guesses as to why - so the coffee and shower could be foregone just for now, at least until Ianto felt like he could move or Jack woke up. 

He glanced at the ring again, biting back a giddy noise. Jack was a very light sleeper, and he deserved his sleep. He couldn't stop looking at the band that now looped around his finger, he could constantly feel it and his eyes would just flick over to it. Ianto couldn’t believe they were engaged. Jack made him so happy, which was why he was going to…

And then, Ianto remembered. He couldn’t believe he  _ forgot  _ but in the excitement of it all, he supposed it was reasonable. 

“Oh you  _ prick,”  _ Ianto swore, and Jack stirred, blinking blearily. “Ian’o, wh’s-“

“You beautiful perfect arse!” Ianto said, half angry, half laughing. He sat up and picked up his pillow, smacking Jack with it. “Wake up!”

“I’m up, I’m  _ up.”  _ Jack groaned, rubbing his eye with one hand like a child, which was adorable. “What’s happening?”

“I’m mad at you!” Ianto giggled, giddy and hysterical. Jack blinked slowly. “... okay, it’s too early for you to be so perky. Seriously are you running a fever?” 

Jack went to feel his forehead and Ianto dodged, springing forward to kiss him, rolling them over, so he was on top of Jack. Jack made a surprised noise before gently pushing Ianto back “okay this isn’t how you act when you're mad at me-“

“You ruined your surprise,” Ianto said, still laughing. He couldn’t stop. It was so  _ them,  _ so goddamn hilarious-

“Ianto, babe, you're scaring me,” Jack said, and Ianto snorted, rolling over and flopping back on the bed. He threw an arm over his eyes as he chuckled. “I already bought you a ring, you big idiot. You ruined your proposal three weeks early.”

“I  _ what?”  _ Jack asked, but Ianto could tell by the sound of his voice that he was more excited than shocked. Ianto peeked out from under his arm to see Jack beaming at him like an excited puppy. 

"You heard me," Ianto said, giggles starting to fade now. He'd never been so happy this early in the morning. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and moved his arm away, Jack now looming over him with that childlike excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"I've never been proposed to before," Jack admitted, dipping his head for a kiss. He whined when Ianto's hand came up to stop him, face twisted into mild concern and confusion.

"You haven't? In all the years you've lived?"

Jack shrugged. “Never had anyone who… I dunno, cared enough? Keep in mind homosexuality was illegal until a very short time ago, I’ve been mostly with women if only to avoid getting arrested and killed repeatedly.”

Ianto stared at Jack- Jack, the love of his life, who spent all his time literally giving his life for people who weren’t his and who clearly didn’t repay him. 

“I love you,” Ianto said, suddenly feeling emotional. “You know that right? I love you, you’re amazing.”

Jack beamed like Ianto had just handed him the Crown Jewels. “I love you too. Now tell me more about that proposal?”

Ianto shook his head. “Nuh-uh, you blew my plan right out of the water last night. The ring arrives sometime in the next 16-20 days, you’ll just have to be patient.”

Jack whined, and Ianto rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss his boyf- his  _ fiancée.  _

* * *

_ III. The Telling _

Telling the team was something they had both agreed on. They both knew it would happen anyway, the three would notice that Jack couldn't keep his dazzling smile at bay, or they wouldn't fail to notice the fact that there was now a ring living on Ianto's finger. Gwen would demand answers in her politest way, Ianto was sure and as much as he loved her, Ianto wanted to share the news when they were ready and with Jack. Tosh would probably keep her distance, maybe root through some CCTV to get any hints. Owen? Well Owen is unpredictable, he might just yell at them to bloody tell the team before Gwen gives herself a hernia or Tosh finds something she wishes she didn't. 

Telling Rhiannon was also a given, again she would notice the change in the two and Ianto didn't like keeping things from her really.

They just hadn't figured out how or when.

They could just blurt it out over lunch or hint at it while chasing aliens, they could send wedding invites out as though it was normal. Jack was prepared to make a big announcement, streamers and balloons. Do they tell them all at once? Or separately? Who to tell first, Ianto didn't want it to seem like they were playing favorites.

"Ianto." Jack's voice broke him from his rambling thoughts. They were at the Hub, here before anyone else as usual and Ianto had the coffee preparing while he was standing in Jack's office. The man himself was at his desk, files laid out to never ever be completed, and a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? Not regretting saying yes, I hope?"

A small smile broke out in Ianto's face, and he glanced down at the ring again. The bubbly feeling returned in his chest, helping to wash away the slight panic.

"Never, Jack. Just thinking."

“I’ll tell you what,” Jack said, wrapping his arms around Ianto’s waist. “When you tell your sister, I’ll tell Alice.”

Ianto shuddered a little. He liked Alice, he did, and he  _ loved  _ Steven, but Alice was formidable for someone of her size, and her shovel talk had actually scared him. Ianto blinked, then went a little pale.

Jack blinked “Ianto?”

“I’m going to be an evil stepfather,” Ianto whispered in horror, and Jack burst out laughing. Ianto shoved him away, and Jack bit his lip, trying to stop. “Oh c’mon sweets, don’t be mad, I’ve been there that's all.”

_ “Sweets,  _ I’ll show you sweet,” Ianto grumbled but accepted Jack’s kiss on the cheek as the door rolled open and Tosh entered. Jack lit up when he heard the door, eyes looking at the ring, and then back to Ianto's face. He was excited to share the news and Ianto knew it. He slipped away from the Captain, making himself known to Tosh who was already booting up her computer and taking her coat off. She noticed Ianto and smiled brightly like she always did.

"Good morning, Ianto. Just you?"

"Unfortunately not." Ianto quipped and Jack let out a gasp, faking hurt as he exited his office.

"I'm hurt, Mr. Jones, how dare you not enjoy  _ my _ company." Ianto shook his head, giving Jack a subtle look and wiggling his ring finger, twisting the band with his thumb as he disappeared to go grab Tosh her coffee. Meanwhile, Jack just leaned up against Tosh's desk, watching the woman set up. She looked at him a little puzzled as to why he was being so close to her rather than Ianto before the others arrived and work started.

"Jack." She started, giving in to her curiosity. "Not to be rude but what are you doing?"

"Can I not just enjoy spending time with my favorite technician?"

"I'm your only technician and you're just staring at me with a grin that says you've done something." Tosh turned towards her screen, logging in with an incredibly long and complicated password. "Do I need to ask Ianto or have you done something Ianto won't like?"

"No, no, he definitely liked what I did," Jack said with a wide smirk and Tosh thought for a moment she would have to wipe the CCTV from the night to stop anything Ianto would find embarrassing getting out. Those two could be sneaky but not sneaky enough when it came to their midnight fun. Tosh had seen some things…

"Jack, stop pestering poor Tosh." Ianto scolded the Captain, setting Tosh's favorite mug down beside her keyboard. She smiled sweetly as Ianto, thanking him for the coffee or for Jack he didn't know. Jack straightened up from his spot and stalked off to his office, still smiling and shouting back at them.

"Briefing when the other two finally arrive."

An hour passed before Gwen showed up and then another half an hour when Owen decided to make himself known. Tosh had already settled herself into her spot in the boardroom when Gwen showed up and the Welsh lady soon joined her, a coffee in her hands. Ianto dropped off a plate of biscuits while they waited for the Doctor and Jack didn't make an appearance until after the four of them were present.

A plan to tell the team had finally settled between the two men. It was a bit devilish and brought a small smirk to Ianto's lips whenever he thought about it. They were to tell Tosh first- well, let her find out herself then events would transpire from thereon. So, Jack started the meeting without any detour to flirting with Ianto, and no looks passed between the two. Nobody commented on the difference but Ianto saw the slight shift in atmosphere whenever there was an opening for Jack to make a suggestive quip. None came, perhaps to their relief.

Ianto pushed the plate of biscuits towards Tosh, as he tended to do whenever he spotted her eyeing them up. He knew her favorites and had used that to his advantage. Ianto was sitting opposite to her, and they were the furthest away from Jack, so he switched to his left hand when he moved the saucer, making sure the ring was in full view for her only. Tosh smiled unsuspectingly at him before glancing down at the food. Ianto, to his delight, caught the exact moment she saw the ring but stayed quiet.

And very unlike Tosh, she squealed as Jack was mid-sentence and talking about Weevils and the mess they made in the sewers. Gwen and Owen glanced at her, the Doctor raising an eyebrow in question.

"Tosh never took you for such a fan of Weevil filth." Jack joked, very briefly catching his boyf-  _ fiancée’s  _ eye. Tosh in turn went redder than one of Ianto's shirts, hand clamped over her mouth in embarrassment. "Would you like to join me outside?"

"Oh, she's in for it now." Owen could be heard laughing as Tosh and Jack left the room. He made sure they were definitely out of earshot before turning to the woman with a giant grin.

"You saw then?"

Tosh just squealed again and threw her arms around him “I’m so happy for you two!”

"Definitely not as happy as I feel right now," Jack said, laughing as the overwhelming feeling of joy hit him for the umpteenth time that day. He was half sure he would die from it. "Gwen and Owen don't know yet, and we might have a plan to mess with them, you in?"

Tosh and Jack rejoined the others without another word passing between them. Tosh refused to look at Owen or Gwen, forcing herself to not smile while Jack continued with the briefing as if nothing happened. The plan filtered through her mind again, and she bit into her knuckle to stop the evil grin from spreading across her face for the rest of the daily meeting.

They started the plan of subtlety. Technically, they had started it since the team arrived but that was beside the point. Ianto was the first to leave the boardroom once the meeting was over rather than stay behind to do their usual routine of a kiss and a flirt. 

It took Gwen three minutes to trap Jack in his office, eyes wide and concerned. Jack bit back a smirk and sat in his chair “can I help you, Gwen?”

“What’s going on with you and Ianto?” Gwen asked, placing her hands on the desk, and Jack picked up his coffee mug, taking a sip to hide his grin. “Whatever do you mean, Gwen dear?”

“Don’t you ‘Gwen dear’ me,” Gwen crossed her arms. “You two aren’t acting all… boyfriend-y”

Jack shrugged “Well we wouldn’t be, Ianto’s not my boyfriend anymore.” 

Exactly as planned, Gwen let out a  _ “what?!”  _ At a pitch that made Jack’s ears hurt. He bit his lip to keep from laughing or smiling, and he must’ve looked on the verge of tears because Gwen ran around the table to hug him. “Oh Jack, I’m so sorry!” 

Then she smacked him upside the head “what did you do?!”

“Hey! Why do you assume  _ I  _ did something?!” Jack asked, pouting, and rubbing the back of his head. Gwen gave him a look. “Well did you?”

Jack blinked, suddenly hating the whole  _ don’t tell them  _ plan. He sighed, bracing himself for another slap. “Yeah-  _ ow!” _

A cough came from his office door, almost as Jack's savior, and there stood Ianto. He'd arrived like he knew Gwen was whacking him to death and Gwen took a step back, head whipping from Jack to Ianto and back to Jack. He held his breath, hoping she wouldn't ask more.

Finally, she ran over to Ianto, grabbing him in a tight hug. “Oh Ianto, I’m so sorry!” 

Jack let out a sigh of relief, and Ianto made a noise as his windpipe was sufficiently crushed. “Yeah, thanks, Gwen, can’t breathe-“ He sucked in a deep breath as he was released, Gwen kissing his cheek and gently taking his hands.

"I'm here if you need me, sweetheart."

Ianto gave her a very flat expression, doing a very good job of looking like a man utterly heartbroken but clinging to professionalism. “Thanks. If it makes you feel better, it was a very mutual thing. We’re just… not boyfriends anymore. So don’t be hitting Jack, okay?” 

He gave her a tiny little half-smile, and she nodded, glancing back at Jack apologetically. He nodded at her, and she left. Jack sighed and gave Ianto a tender smile, mouthing a “Thank You”. Ianto gave him a thumbs up and walked out to the hub, heading towards the archives. He glanced back to see Jack with his face buried in his hands, laughing so hard his shoulders were shaking. 

“Oh poor Jack,” Gwen said to Tosh as Ianto passed “he’s sobbing.” 

At that point, Ianto had to run to the archives, so he could laugh too. When he reappeared, Gwen shot him a sad but reassuring smile before handing him a tissue. He hadn't laughed to tears in a while. 

Even Owen was giving him pitiful looks. He wasn't expecting similar sympathies from Owen like Gwen, he wasn't like that. Ianto was thinking up ways to get him involved more but Jack beat him to it, emerging from his office with an unreadable expression but Ianto caught the excitement behind his eyes. Ianto had looked away for a moment, busy cleaning up his area when a surprised squeak, a noise he had never heard before, sounded. It caught all of their attention, Jack let out a loud sob and had pulled Owen into a tight and slightly awkward hug while the doctor himself went rigid and held his arms outwards in bewilderment. His hands lightly patted Jack's back as his body stayed stiff, and he looked so awkward and needed saving. But no one came to his rescue.

Ianto almost bust a gut at his face, and Tosh was openly recording the CCTV. Soon enough, Jack let him go. Owen staggered away and shook his head while disappearing into the hothouse. Even Gwen looked a little amused but still held the look of sympathy as she watched Jack. 

They continued the game for the rest of the day, using half-truths to keep Owen and Gwen guessing. The hardest part of it all was not being affectionate with Jack- Ianto didn’t realize how used to PDA he’d got, how much he savored every little thank you kiss and sleepy nuzzle, How much he loved surprise back massages and mid-afternoon make outs 

Honestly, he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to be married. 

Just when Ianto thought they’d go home for the day without Owen and Gwen figuring it out, the Rift decided to throw a hissy fit, sending the entire team out into Cardiff to chase down alien frogs for hours on end. When they finally made it back to the hub they all collapsed into the nearest chair and, honesty driven by exhaustion, Gwen speculated aloud. “I don’t get it. Yesterday— or, well, almost two days ago now I guess— you two were happy as clams, and now you’re all…” 

She waved a hand dispassionately in Jack and Ianto’s direction. “What the hell happened? Don’t you two love each other anymore?”

“We do,” Jack explained with a tired smile. “Very,  _ very  _ much.” 

Ianto wiggled his finger so it caught the light just so, and he saw the moment the lightbulb went off in Gwen’s head. What he didn’t expect was for the exhausted Welsh woman to get her second wind, jumping to her feet and shrieking. 

Owen, who was right next to her, groaned and covered his ears. “Gwen, what on earth are you-“

“Look at Ianto’s  _ finger,  _ Owen!”

“Why am I-  _ Holy shit!”  _

Ianto fell back against Jack, laughing but too tired to get off the couch. Gwen rushed over and hugged them both. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two! I’m so happy you didn’t break up!”

Then she stepped back, eyes suddenly murderous “and  _ why,  _ exactly, did you tell me you broke up?”

“Technically, we didn’t,” Ianto said, and Jack shrugged. “We just said we’re not boyfriends anymore. You assumed the worst.”

“It took Gwen 14 hours, 16 minutes, and 31 seconds to figure it out.” Tosh supplied. “Owen took 14 hours and 17 minutes exactly.”

“You were  _ in on it?”  _ Owen pouted “and you left me out of the prank?”

Tosh giggled, and Gwen crossed her arms. “Well, see if you get a congratulations out of me.”

“I’m too tired to care that I got punked,” Owen said, waving a hand in their direction. “Congrats lovebirds, now can we go home?” 

By the time they went home and fed Moses, they were both far too tired to stay awake much longer. It was very late- or very early in the morning, as some may note- so there was no point in calling Alice and Rhiannon right then. 

In fact, they didn’t call them at all, and by the time they realized it, it was far, far too late. 

* * *

_ IV. The Proposal (Part Two) _

A few weeks later, on a ridiculously sunny day when Ianto and Jack got to go home early for once, Jack was babbling on about them going to dinner as they walked into their flat block. Ianto nodded, half-listening as he waved to Mister Perkins (flat 1C, parked obnoxiously but too nice to stay mad at) and got the mail. Ianto opened the mailbox and saw a small package sitting there, atop a small pile of envelopes and a catalogue. Ianto froze. 

Jack stopped talking, frowning at him. “Ianto? Are you-”

Ianto grabbed the mail, took Jack’s hand and dragged him to the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator to the fourth floor. Jack followed, and only once they were safely on the fourth floor did he whisper “what is it, and do I need a gun?”

Ianto shook his head, too excited to speak. Jack raised an eyebrow but smiled, Ianto's elation bringing the same mood out in him even if he had no idea why. It wasn't often he saw the Welshman this happy but Jack adored it when he did. "You gonna tell me then?"

Ianto unlocked the door and gestured for Jack to go inside first, then he quickly pulled the box out of his pocket, using his key to rip through the cardboard and pull out the velvet box. Jack turned at the noise and froze, staring.

Ianto smiled at him. “Don’t look so shocked, you knew it was coming.”

Jack blushed. “Yeah, well. You holding a ring box is something I’ve been thinking about for a while.” 

“Oh. Then you’re going to love this next bit.”

“Why? What’s the next-” Jack trailed off as Ianto got down on one knee, and then he smirked. “Hey, I already did that.”

“Yes, because you beat me to the punch,” Ianto smiled at him. “And honestly? I wasn’t going to do this. But then you told me that no one had ever proposed to you, and that’s a crime.”

Jack blushed again, and Ianto took his hand. 

“This was supposed to happen in a fancy rooftop restaurant, in front of a bunch of people, because you just love to show off. I was going to have a speech, and we’d drink wine and you’d tell everyone we saw on the walk home that I’d just proposed. I tried to come up with the perfect proposal for you,” Ianto shook his head, sighing fondly. “And you went and ruined it by somehow coming up with the most perfect proposal for  _ me.  _ And Jack, when we were there on the bay, I’d never felt more special in my entire life. You deserve to feel that way, Jack. Even if it’s just for a few seconds in the doorway of our flat, on a disgusting tiled floor that I haven’t mopped in a week.”

Jack laughed, and Ianto smiled at him. “So. You know that I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?”

He held out the ring box. The one Ianto had found was plain silver and wide, with a single diamond embedded in the center, flanked on either side by two emeralds. Hard, but not lonely. Just like Jack.

Jack’s smile was bright as the sun, and he nodded. “Yes, yes of course I do, Ianto.”

Ianto beamed at him, sliding the ring onto Jack’s finger and getting that same thrill he always got when he left some sort of possessive mark on Jack. But unlike a hickey, this would stay. This ring would stay until Jack took it off.

Ianto blinked a bit, suddenly emotional. The ring looked… right. It looked like it belonged on Jack’s hand, just like Ianto’s belonged on his own. Jack smiled, cupping Ianto’s face and bending down to kiss him. 

They pulled apart for breath for a moment, and even though he was loath to ruin the moment, Ianto rested his head against Jack’s and said “I think I’m stuck.”

Jack barked out a surprised laugh, then stood. “Bad knee?”

“Yeah, this wasn’t well-thought-out,” Ianto chuckled, wincing as Jack helped him rise off the leg he’d messed up at Canary Wharf. Once he was standing, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist kissing his nose. 

“Ianto?”

“Yeah?”

“That  _ was  _ my perfect proposal. I don’t need romance and grand gestures, not when I have you.”

Ianto smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

_ V. The Planning _

Planning came in fits and spurts. There was never any sort of designated time for them to sit down and do it, and no huge binder of wedding plans (Although Ianto did start keeping a folder in his desk of receipts and such as payments were made)

Jack was the first one to bring up a summer wedding- he wanted something outdoors, under the sky. Ianto reminded him that the chances of them finding a clear day in Cardiff were low, but Jack was stubborn about this.

“I don’t remember many of my traditions from home,” Jack explained one night as they looked at possible wedding locations. “But it’s bad luck to get married indoors on Boeshane. Every wedding I’ve had so far has been in churches and such and each one ended badly.” 

So. Outside wedding it was. 

They settled on Cardiff Castle- cliché perhaps, but Ianto wanted Wales and Jack wanted outside, and goodness knew the castle had both. They booked it for July 22nd, when the flowers would be in bloom and the weather should be warm. The price had been something to gaup at but Ianto was determined to not pay too much attention to it, this was something special so it was completely worth the expense. Of course, Jack’s insistence on paying for everything actually caused a bit of an issue. Ianto knew Jack had a lot of money saved up- inflation and not having to pay taxes, medical bills, or rent would do that to you- but he was vehemently against the idea of Jack paying for everything. He wasn’t a charity case, he had his own money. 

Eventually, they worked out that Jack would pay for the wedding and Ianto the honeymoon, wherever they ended up picking. Ianto could also pay for both their wedding suits since suits were his area of expertise, which led to the enjoyable task of picking a tailor and sending Jack's RAF uniform to the cleaners for the ceremony.

That led to the guest list. They pretty much had it all sorted out already, not wanting a large wedding with extended family and way too many relatives you never knew exists (although Jack got away with that, whether that's a blessing or something sad, Ianto couldn't decide) so the guest list wasn't miles long. They had the team down of course, along with Rhiannon and her family, Alice and Steven. Martha too, if she could make it. Ianto had even invited Andy and Norton, assuming Norton behaved and could actually make it. There was one person Ianto was still very on the fence about though.

"Ianto?" Jack had called his name with a slightly nervous and unsure tone. Ianto didn't hear it often. "I was thinking... I know you really don't like him, but he's my friend and I'd like him to come if he does happen to show up that is." 

Ianto knew who Jack meant and sighed, looking at him. Jack’s eyes were wide and sad in that way they got when The Doctor was being mentioned. Ianto hated seeing the blatant pain on his face, and he leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

“We can ask Martha to call him,” Ianto said. “But if he doesn’t show up I don’t want it to ruin your day.” 

“I’ll be fine if he doesn't, really!” Jack insisted. "I promise I won’t get all upset at the altar. I won’t let it ruin your-“

_ “Our,”  _ Ianto reminded patiently, and Jack looked sheepish.

"Our wedding, sorry.”

Ianto sighed, shaking his head. Jack had been married so many times out of propriety or for the general sake someone else, often to people he didn’t even love. With no family on earth to help celebrate the marriage, Jack had often fallen to the wayside at his own reception, letting the bride take all the attention. Ianto was determined to give Jack at least one wedding where it was about  _ both  _ of them, and where Jack could be surrounded by love and honestly say it was the happiest day of his life. 

He knew that the last part was probably impossible since Jack was going to live hundreds of  _ trillions  _ of days, but he could damn well try. It was going to be a great day with an even greater honeymoon which Ianto hoped Jack would at least treasure in the back of his memories in a 1000 years or more. And if that meant the Doctor was there then Ianto would deal with it and keep himself from punching the lanky bastard at the reception and after-party.

"Flowers!" Jack announced, bringing Ianto from his thoughts. "Oh, Boeshane had some beautiful flowers that I'm sure you'd have loved, so many more color combinations than Earth.” 

“Wasn’t it a desert?” Ianto asked, and Jack’s eyes  _ sparkled.  _ “Yeah, but in the future deserts have  _ colour.  _ There were these flowers that changed colour throughout the day and bloomed at night, my mom and I used to stay up late just to watch them.” 

There was a hint of sadness in Jack’s face, and Ianto hurried to kiss it away.

“Maybe someday we can go see her?” Ianto asked, and Jack smiled. “I’d like that. Anyway, lilies?”

“I’d like some daffodils,” Ianto said, and Jack snorted. “You and your Welsh pride.”

_ “Oi”. _

A few days later Ianto left an appointment card for cake tasting on Jack’s monitor. A week after that Jack left a little booklet of invite parchment on Ianto’s desk with sticky notes marking his favorites. 

They’d been engaged for a month and a half when Ianto rolled over in bed and sighed “I don’t want to get married by a priest.” 

Jack looked up from his book and smiled at him “I thought you were asleep.”

“Can’t sleep, anxious,” Ianto said, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Jack wiggled down in bed until he was laying next to Ianto and tugged him into his arms. “General anxiety or one particular thing?”

“General,” Ianto sighed. “Mental health’s been bad for the last few days, all that crap.” 

Jack kissed his forehead, tangling their legs together. “So the priest?”

“I don’t want a priest,” Ianto shook his head. "Or a rabbi, before you say anything. It just… I was never very religious in the first place and why the fuck do we need our marriage witnessed in the eyes of god anyhow?”

Jack shrugged. “Tradition? Higher power? We don’t need a priest or a rabbi, y’know. We could have any old ordained person do it.” 

“Maybe we ask a friend?” Ianto asked, and Jack grinned. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” 

“Maybe… Gwen?”

“Really?”

“Owen would be a prat about it, Tosh will kill me if she can’t be my maid of honour, do you really want Rhys to do it?”

“Won’t Rhiannon get upset she can’t be your maid of honour?” Jack asked, and Ianto rolled his eyes. “She gets to walk me down the aisle, she can’t do both.” 

“I guess that leaves Owen as my best man then,” Jack chuckled. “I’m marrying my only other choice.” 

Ianto hummed, bumping his nose lightly against Jack’s. “Do you mind if Mica and Anwen are our flower girls?”

“Sure. And David as ring bearer?” 

“Actually, I was going to ask him to be a groomsman.” Ianto smiled warmly as he thought about his nephew, who was almost an adult now. “He’ll say ring bearers are supposed to be little kids.”

“Steven would want to do it.” Jack said quietly. “And Alice can be my groomsmaid.” 

Ianto kissed him soundly, deciding that was enough planning for now and wanting nothing more than to move onto something a little more practical with his fiancé.

Invites were sent out a week later.

* * *

_ VI. The Telling (Part Two)  _

Exactly two days after the invites hit the mail, Ianto got a phone call from his sister in the middle of the day. 

The team was eating lunch in the boardroom. Ianto was sitting cross-legged in his chair with a Chinese container in one hand and Jack’s hand in the other. His phone rang, and he set his container down on the table to answer it. 

Putting it to his ear, he swallowed his food and said. "Hello, Ianto Jones-“

And then he promptly dropped his phone when his sister  _ screeched  _ with a voice much higher than normal. " _ Jack proposed and you didn’t tell me?!”  _

Jack went an odd shade and Ianto winced, bending down to pick his phone up. He didn’t even need to put it to his ear to hear his sister ranting about how she was.  _ “Always the last to know everything which is a sack of cocks especially since I tell you just about everything Ianto! Mum and dad are dead, we only have each other in this world and you didn’t even tell me you were getting married until I got a goddamn save the date-“ _

“Rhiannon!” Ianto interrupted as she  _ finally  _ paused for breath. Rhiannon huffed, Ianto’s signal to beg for her forgiveness before she beat him up, and Ianto pinched his nose, sighing “Rhi, I am  _ so  _ sorry, the day after Jack proposed work went absolutely nuts, and I completely forgot to call you-“

“We forgot Alice too,” Jack muttered, still looking ill. Ianto bit back an inappropriate laugh and told his sister. “If it makes you feel better, Jack forgot to tell his literal child.” 

_ “The adult one?”  _ Rhiannon whistled lowly.  _ “What I wouldn’t give to hear  _ that  _ conversation.” _

“If you promise not to be mad at me for not telling you sooner, I’ll tell you all about it.” 

_ “... fine. But I want all the proposal details!”  _

“Of course, Rhi. Look, I’m at work, so can I call you later?” 

_ “Ooh tell that Prat Doctor of yours I say hi.”  _

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Sure, Rhi. Bye now.”

He hung up just as Gwen’s composure cracked, and she almost fell out of her chair laughing. 

“The looks on your faces,” Owen snickered. “Priceless. How mad was she?”

“Pissed,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes. “She says hi.” He turned to Jack, who looked downright terrified. 

“If we leave right now we can make it to the border before Alice catches us,” Jack offered, deadly serious. Ianto smirked at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Sorry,  _ cariad, _ if I have to face the beast so do you.” 

Jack looked betrayed but sighed and pulled out his phone. He hit a few buttons and put it on speaker. It rang twice, there was a click, and Alice said  _ “I’m not speaking to you”  _ and hung up. 

Ianto snorted, and Jack rolled his eyes, calling her back. She picked up on the first ring this time  _ “Steven is telling me that if I don’t talk to you, he won’t get to be in the wedding, and he really wants that, so I guess I’ll listen to your excuses-“ _

_ “Hi Uncle Jack, hi Uncle Ianto!”  _ Steven chirped  _ “congratulations!”  _

“Thanks, soldier!” Jack laughed. Steven knew Jack was his grandfather, but he still called them both uncle. Ianto watched the immortal man's face light up as the boy spoke to him, it warmed Ianto's heart. The thought of having children with this man popped into his head and brought a wave of butterflies to his stomach but Ianto pushed the thoughts away, focusing back on the phone call.

“Steven, can you please tell your mom that we’re very sorry and love her very much?” Ianto called, and heard Steven diligently repeat it. Jack grinned. “And tell her that if she forgives me she gets to be my groomsmaid!”

_ “I’d better be your groomsmaid anyway!”  _ Alice called, and Jack laughed. 

* * *

_ VII. The Asking _

When Ianto called Rhiannon back and gave her all the proposal details, he asked her to put Mica on. 

_ “Uncle Ianto!”  _ Mica crowed.  _ “Mam told us Uncle Jack proposed! Can I be in the wedding?” _

Ianto laughed. “You read my mind. We need a flower girl-“ and that was as far as he got before Mica  _ shrieked. _

Rhiannon had a similar reaction when Ianto asked her to walk him down the aisle, plus tears. David was calmer when Ianto asked him to be his groomsman, although Johnny did shout in the background that he should be too, which led to a five-minute argument about why Johnny was not going to be on the line-up. 

Two weeks later Jack and Ianto had a block of free time, and one by one they called the team in. 

Tosh was pretty much expecting Ianto to ask her to be his maid of honour, but Owen wasn’t expecting Jack to ask him to be his best man. He actually cried a little. 

The best by far was Gwen. Gwen had walked in, suspicion written across her face.

“You both have a groomsman and a groomswoman,” she said, eyes narrowed. Jack beamed at her. “We do.”

“Ianto hates things that are unbalanced.” Gwen crossed her arms, and Ianto nodded sagely. Gwen shifted her weight. “So… what? Come to let me down gently? Because I’m a big girl and I don’t  _ need  _ to be in your wedding-“

“We don’t want you to be in the wedding,” Jack said, and Gwen flinched a little. 

Ianto grinned. “We want you to officiate.”

Gwen blinked. Jack and Ianto smirked at her. And then Gwen started to  _ shriek. “Oh my god yeah!”  _

There were a lot of hugs too, and The next day Gwen happily tacked up her officiate certificate on her desk, and pointed at it whenever someone argued with her. 

The wedding very rapidly became a real, tangible thing. Jack and Ianto kept waiting for the nerves to set in, but they never did. The excitement only grew. 

* * *

_ VIII. The Stag Do _

“I can’t believe I, of all people, am saying this, but Owen, there had better not be a stripper.” 

Owen snorted, punching Ianto in the arm as they approached the pub. “Excuse you, this is a  _ respectable  _ place. No strippers, just good booze, bar food, maybe some pool. Last night as a free man and all that.” 

“Hey, I’m starting the rest of my life tomorrow,” Ianto smirked. "I’m going to be one happy man.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re both disgusting.” Owen held the door for him. Martha waved at them from their table, Andy next to him with Norton’s arm strung over his shoulders. The latter grinned at him. “Yanni baby.”

“Folgate,” Ianto sassed, and Andy rolled his eyes. 

“Oi, you two, keep it in your pants ‘til at least the second round,” Rhys said, handing out the drinks that Gwen was bringing back from the bar. Owen slid into the seat next to Tosh. 

“I feel kinda bad,” she said, frowning. “Jack’s sitting home all alone.”

“He offered to babysit David and Mica,” Rhiannon frowned into her pint. “He does know what a stag do  _ is _ , right?”

“He knows,” Ianto shrugged. “And I think he’s fine, honestly.”

Jack was indeed fine. Anwen was asleep in the guest room, Untitled was curled up on the couch next to him, and Jack was wearing a fluffy robe and eating popcorn. 

“God, look- that’s Kev! He was amazing at jack’s, I don’t even know how you win that game.” Jack commented excitedly, munching on his popcorn. Untitled let out a whine and put his head on Jack’s knee. Jack chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. “I know buddy, you don’t like the noises.”

A night of World War Two documentaries with his old friends in them and no responsibilities. Jack couldn’t think of anything more perfect. 

* * *

_ IX. The Day Of _

Jack and Ianto rode to Cardiff Castle in separate cars and were hustled into separate rooms at their arrival. Gwen had said that she wouldn’t perform the ceremony if Jack and Ianto didn’t follow the “no seeing the groom before the ceremony” tradition, and they were following it to the letter. 

Jack took a deep breath as he unzipped the garment bag where he kept his Air Force uniform. He usually hated wearing it- nowadays, he only wore it to funerals and pinning ceremonies. It was very nice to wear it on a happy occasion. He did up the buttons and such from pure muscle memory, and did his medals up the same way, rocking back and forth on his heels as he went into the bathroom to start fiddling with his hair. 

Meanwhile, Ianto managed to dress and do his hair even quicker than Jack. He felt like he was walking on air- right up until he heard a commotion outside his dressing room. 

Ianto frowned and went out, finding Gwen, Owen and Tosh gathered, guns drawn and pointed at-

_ “John,”  _ Ianto said, half irritated. 

They’d decided not to invite John, despite him being a semi-official Torchwood member. They figured he wouldn’t show up even if they did. And now he was here, in a rented- or possibly stolen- tuxedo. Hands raised, pouting.

“Eye candy,” John said. "Congratulations on your big day.”

“What do you want?” Ianto asked, rolling his eyes. 

“John?”

The team looked up, and Gwen groaned. “C’mon Jack, you and Ianto aren’t supposed to see each other!”

Ianto didn’t care, he was too busy staring at Jack. The dapper navy clothes and gold buttons, the hat, the medals covering his left breast. Ianto felt like he would have a heart attack and die on the spot. 

“I heard shouting,” Jack’s brow pinched as he looked at John. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m  _ trying  _ to be chivalrous. If I’d known there were so many guns involved I wouldn’t have done it.” John snorted. “I’m trying to walk you down the aisle, idiot.” 

The team lowered their guns a little, and Jack stared. 

“Excuse me?” Ianto asked

John rolled his eyes. “I know that in this fucked up century, weddings are all about the bride and giving them the perfect day, but where  _ we  _ come from, it’s the groom’s day too. I’ve crashed like three of Jack’s weddings, and each time he’s been up there alone.” 

Jack winced, and Ianto looked between the two for a long moment. Then he shook his head. “Lower your guns.” 

Jack looked at him. "Ianto-“

“Lower your guns. John’s walking Jack down the aisle.” There was a flicker of what Ianto knew to be gratitude in Jack’s eyes and a smile formed on his lips, moving towards Ianto with his arms opening until Gwen slotted herself in the way, hand upon his chest and pushing Jack back.

“Uh! No kissing or hugging until you’re both happily married by  _ me,  _ got it?” She warned and Jack solemnly nodded but one last look at Ianto told the Welshman he’d made the right choice and Jack was as happy as ever while being led away by Gwen. John looked him up and down, lips pursing.

“Thanks, Eye Candy. See ya down the aisle.” And with that, Ianto was left alone with Owen and Tosh who both seemed to relax simultaneously once the ex-time agent was gone.

“Well that’s a turn up for the books,” Owen muttered and Ianto turned to them, a thought popping into his head after he processed what just happened.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t bring your guns into the ceremony. Even John doesn’t have his.”

"Sorry mate, we won't, you just never know when aliens might pop up." Owen excused and slipped his weapon into the inner pocket of his suit jacket while Tosh looked a little sheepishly.

"Do you need help getting ready?" She asked.

Ianto glanced down at himself, shrugging. Tosh smiled, gently threading her arm through his and leading him back to the dressing room

* * *

_ X. The Ceremony _

Finally, the rest of the guests arrived, and everyone gathered in the seats set up outside. 

Gwen stood in the front, with Rhys grinning at her from the front row. 

Alice and David walked out first, arm in arm. David looked uncomfortable as hell in his bow tie- not to mention walking down the aisle with the older lady who was about to become his sister-in-law. 

Tosh and Owen were next. They looked positively stunning, Tosh in red and Owen in a tux. 

Steven walked out with Untitled, carrying the ring pillow. Mica walked out with her flower basket- and Moses, who was content to sit amongst the rose petals. Anwen followed her, tossing flowers anywhere Mica missed.

The wedding march changed, softening as Rhiannon took her brother’s arm and led him down the aisle. Ianto smiled awkwardly at all the guests staring at him, and Rhiannon gave him a squeeze. “Just breathe through it. Don’t pass out.” 

Ianto snorted softly, and she kissed his cheek. 

“Mam would be proud,” she said softly. “She loved you. I love you.” 

Ianto kissed her forehead, then stepped up to the altar as she took her seat. 

For as much as John and Jack were opposites, they made a beautiful pair as they walked down the aisle. John’s tux was awkward fitting, and he looked a little messy, but Jack only had eyes for Ianto, standing there in the sunlight and looking at Jack like he’d hung the stars. 

They reached the end of the aisle, and John kissed Jack’s cheek. “I’m happy for you, Javic. Really.” 

Jack smiled at him, and John physically took Jack’s hand from his arm to place it in Ianto’s. 

“Take good care of him, Eye Candy,” John said softly. “He deserves it.” 

Ianto nodded once, and John took his seat. 

Gwen smiled, clearing her throat. “Friends, family, we gather here today to witness the union of these two lovely men- two of my best friends, who deserve happiness more than anyone else in the world.” 

They both smiled at her, and she smiled back. “Now, speaking from experience, marriage is-“

She was interrupted by an all to familiar grinding noise, and Martha and Mickey both groaned loudly. Jack’s eyes widened, and Ianto grabbed his wrist. 

“If he’s here because he needs help saving the world, he can wait until after the I Do’s,” he hissed, and Jack nodded. 

The TARDIS materialized, and the Doctor stumbled out, looking around frantically. “Did I miss it?! Oh dear, I’m late, and now I’m interrupting aren't I, that’s terribly rude of me. I have such a bad history with weddings, this one time-“ 

He cut himself off with a yelp as Martha grabbed his ear and dragged him to his seat, hissing at him to shut up. She gave Jack and Ianto a thumbs up, and Jack sighed, turning back to Gwen and nodding. 

Gwen gave them an awkward smile. “As I was saying… Marriage is a painting. One you make together. There are light spots and dark spots, but with communication, patience, and a lot of love, it’ll still create a beautiful picture at the end. One you can show your family, look back on and smile and say ‘we made that. Together.’ Because you are, now and forever, in this  _ together.”  _

She looked out over the crowd. “If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace and all that, but be aware that they’ll probably just get married anyway.” 

Everyone laughed, but no one spoke up. Gwen grinned, turning back to them. “We’ll do the vows now. Ianto?” 

Ianto took Jack’s hand and looked in his eye, then flushed and looked down at their hands. He smiled. “I’m not very good at speaking, so I’ll keep it brief, Jack. I grew up in a place where there wasn’t much love. Everyone was always so scared and angry all the time, and for a long time I was scared and angry too.”

He glanced up at Rhiannon, who wiped a tear off her face. He looked back at Jack. “But I grew up. I learned that the universe is bigger and brighter than I ever could have imagined. Suddenly, I didn’t want to be scared and angry, I wanted to explore, and learn, and study… and then I met you.” 

Ianto laughed a little, squeezing Jack’s hand. “You made me want to  _ live,  _ took almost everything I thought I knew, and turned it on its head. You came literally shooting into my life and made it  _ wonderful.”  _

He swallowed, suddenly emotional. “Jack Harkness, Javic Thane, whatever your name is. I swear to love you for the rest of my days. I know we can’t promise to never hurt each other, not in this job. But I can promise that afterward, I’ll be right there to pick you up. I’ll be right there to care for you and love you through all the hardship that comes our way. You’re my partner, my heart, and the love of my life. I’ll stay with you for as long as I can, I swear it.” 

Jack sniffed, wiping his eyes but smiling at him. “Ianto, I’ve lived a long time. I’ve loved, I’ve lost, I’ve been hurt and left- I thought I could never love anyone again, not the way I love you.” 

He cupped Ianto’s face, caressing his cheek. “You make me  _ happy,  _ accept me for my faults when so many others decided I wasn’t worth the trouble. You make me want to be a better person, and you’ve changed me in ways that will last long after you're gone.” 

Jack looked down. “I know that I’ll lose you someday. It’s horrible and terrifying to think about. But a life without you… the idea of a life without seeing your smile, hearing you laugh, a life without you by my side? That’s worse than terrifying. You once asked me if I missed home, but every time I think of home, I just see your eyes. You're my everything. I’m so glad to have you because-" 

Jack’s voice broke, and he inhaled shakily, wiping tears away. “I  _ need _ you, Ianto, for as long as I can have you. I swear to you, I will be with you until your heart stops. I will always come home to you and when I no longer can, I’ll take your name and spread it to the stars. You, Ianto Jones, will live in my heart for the rest of my days.” 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd, even the Doctor was crying a little. 

Gwen dabbed at her eyes, then sniffed. “God okay you pair of drama queens. We get it.” 

Tosh giggled behind her hand, and Gwen smiled. “Rings please?” 

Steven handed them to Gwen. While their engagement rings were unique, the wedding rings were matching. Thin black cobalt with the words “till the end of time” engraved in silver print on the inside.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers, nestled above the engagement rings. 

Gwen smiled. “Well. Here we are. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may-  _ finally- _ kiss your husband.” 

Jack dragged Ianto forward and  _ kissed him.  _ Grabbing his hips and lifting him off his feet. Ianto squeaked, then hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, giggling into the kiss while everyone applauded. 

* * *

_ XI. The reception _

Ianto was absolutely buzzing as the wedding reception was in full swing, friends and family mingling, laughing, enjoying the alcohol and food. The whole place had a good vibe to it and Ianto soaked it all in, sure his face would be hurting tomorrow with how much smiling he was doing, heart ready to burst with excitement. He was off to the side, champagne flute in hand, and just watching as Jack was swarmed by Mica and Steven. It pulled at his heartstrings, however cliché that was. Ianto told himself he was allowed to be cliché on his own wedding day, as he observed Jack interacting with the kids, a large grin upon the immortal's face as he tried his best to keep both of them happy.

A gentle tap on his shoulder, unfortunately, had Ianto tearing his gaze away and finding the Doctor at his side, a sedate smile, and his head cocked to the side.

"I'm glad he's happy, ya know." Ianto looked to the late arrival up and down, a polite but forced smile aimed at the Doctor, holding back on shouting a range of obscenities and accusations while gripping his glass a little tighter.

“I am,” the Doctor repeated, then hesitated as if noticing the tense line of Ianto’s shoulders. 

“I can’t imagine what you think of me,” the Doctor said softly, looking out into the crowd at Jack. “He’s a good person. Well, he is now, he wasn’t when I met him-“

“I doubt that,” Ianto said darkly. Jack was inherently good, Ianto refused to believe otherwise. “He might have been different but I doubt he was bad enough to abandon.”

“Oh… so you know.”

“Of course I know.” Ianto hissed, trying to keep his temper down, so he could enjoy the night but this was one of the few chances he would get to see the Doctor and Ianto felt this man really needed to be taken down a peg and Ianto was bursting to do that. However, Ianto had the sense and respect not to make a scene, it would only upset Jack. Ianto turned his gaze back to his fiancé-  _ husband,  _ he’d only just got used to calling Jack his fiancé and now it was his husband! That brought the bubbly feeling back along with catching Jack almost tripping over the kids racing around him, Ianto almost forgot he was talking to the Doctor, taking a sip of his champagne and sighing.

“Jack might forgive you for doing that to him but don’t, even for a second, think I will.”

“He’s a fixed point in time and space, he’s wrong and I can’t-” Ianto had to put his glass down in fear of snapping it in half and ruining his suit, spinning around on his toes, and looking the Doctor right in the eye with as much anger as he could muster despite his calm exterior.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ call  _ my husband  _ wrong,” Ianto told him, voice low and breathing quickened a little, not letting Jack’s so-called friend slander him even if Jack would. He’d seen the hurt in his eyes when the Immortal told Ianto just what the Doctor had said while they were away at the end of the Universe. No amount of laughter or jokes could hide that look and Ianto wasn’t about to forget it. “You can’t see past his condition, which we both know wasn’t even his fault, he sacrificed himself for you, he  _ waited _ for you, he still loves you. And you have the nerve to show up on our wedding day, late might I add, and still call him  _ wrong. _ ”

At this point, Ianto’s shoulders were shaking with rage, and he desperately needed a cigarette despite having quit months back after Jack’s persistence. His hands were curled into tight fists, nails digging into the soft skin of his palms and Ianto forced himself to breathe, eyes shutting for just a second and reopening to see the Doctor with his head down. “Show Jack the respect and love he deserves, that is all I ask, Doctor.” And with that, Ianto turned away, leaving his champagne behind and not bothering to hear the Doctor’s reply, instead, seeking out his husband who beamed almost blindingly when Ianto came into his field of view.

“Uncle Ianto!” Mica exclaimed as he stopped beside them, smiling up at him in her lovely dress. Ianto smiled back at her, Jack’s arm slipping around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his ear. Steven lingered behind Jack’s leg, watching Ianto and looking a little flushed from all the running around.

“I hope you two don’t mind me stealing Uncle Jack, here.” Both of them shook their heads, wandering off together as Ianto gently touched his hand to Jack’s cheek, turning his body to face him completely. “Hey,  _ Mr. Jones _ .”

“Hey yourself,  _ Mr. Harkness _ .” Jack grinned and Ianto couldn’t help but laugh, thumb gently stroking Jack’s cheek as a content and happy feeling settled over him. Their lips touched for a moment, brief but just as love-filled as all prior kisses. “You enjoying the reception?”

“Of course I am,” Ianto answered genuinely.

“Well, if you’re not, I’m just no one would complain if we-” Jack started, a sly smirk on his face, and Ianto rolled his eyes, lightly slapping the man’s bicep.

“We are not bunking off to have sex in the middle of our own wedding reception, Jack!” This time they both laughed and Jack pulled Ianto closer, swaying slightly just as the music changed from an upbeat pop song Ianto didn’t care to name to the one they had hand-picked for their first dance,  _ At Last _ by Etta James, something both of them managed to agree on practically immediately. Ianto let Jack lead him further into the dance floor, blushing slightly at the sudden attention from everyone in the room but Jack’s fingers on his chin guiding Ianto’s gaze back to his face and the nerves fell away.

“Just follow me.” He whispered and Ianto nodded slightly, the smooth voice of Etta James singing while Jack grasped his hand close to his heart and rested his hand in the small dip of Ianto’s lower back, Ianto’s hand mirroring the placement on Jack. They slowly moved with each other as the music floated around the room, noses side by side as their foreheads pressed together and Ianto watched Jack, who’s eyes had fallen shut, humming under his breath.

Ianto smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack's cheek and swaying with him until a finger tapped his shoulder and Ianto looked away, however reluctant he was to do so.

Rhiannon held her hands out, grinning. “Don’t you dare tell me no. I still have your baby pictures.” 

Ianto rolled his eyes and stepped into Rhiannon’s arms. They shuffled slowly, watching as Jack spun Alice around like contestants on Strictly Come Dancing. 

“He really is good for you,” Rhiannon said with a smile. “You’re glowing.”

"I'm not glowing." Ianto insisted and Rhiannon gave him a look that told him she didn't believe a word he just said. Ianto huffed but smiled. "Maybe I'm glowing a bit."

“It’s a good look for you.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you, carrothead.”

“Love you too, stinky.” 

The song ended and Rhiannon and Alice passed the happy husbands back to one another. 

Ianto leaned up to kiss Jack, long and slow. Here, surrounded by friends and family and warmth and laughter and love, here he was as immortal as his husband. 

* * *

_ XII. The honeymoon _

Jack woke up on the first morning of their honeymoon in Riviera Maya to no Ianto, but a trail of clothes and the smell of room service leading him out onto the deck of the private beach house they were renting.

Ianto was beautiful, wrapped in a silk robe with Jack’s RAF hat propped on his head at a jaunty angle. He looked up from his book when Jack entered and smiled. “G’Morning Mister Jones.” 

Jack crossed the room in three large steps to kiss him, running clever fingers along the inside of Ianto’s thigh. For the next two weeks, they had nothing planned except sun, sand, and each other. He was so incredibly excited, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Ianto pushed him back a little, humming. “Mm. Food first. Then more sex.”

“Keep the hat on,” Jack growled, and Ianto laughed, kissing him again.

Finally, Jack sat down next to him, savoring his breakfast. Ianto looked out at the sea, humming.

“It really is beautiful,” Ianto said, and Jack nodded. “Reminds me of home. Beaches, blue water as far as the eye can see.”

“Do you think about it a lot?” Ianto asked “Boeshane, I mean.”

“Sometimes,” Jack admitted. “And other times no. The beauty of it gets ruined by the tragedies that happened there.” 

Ianto nodded. “I’m the same way. Not that the Newport estate was particularly beautiful.” 

“I’m sure it had its charm,” Jack chuckled, taking a large bite of his pineapple. “After all, it managed to produce you.”

“Still, not a place I’d ever want to go back to.” Ianto sipped his coffee, pushing his food around on his plate. Jack felt the burning question pop up, one they’d managed to avoid talking about for years.

Ah, what the hell.

“Not a place to raise kids then?” Jack asked lightly, and Ianto froze. After a long moment he looked up at Jack “are you trying to tell me-“

“I’m not pregnant,” Jack said quickly, rolling his eyes. “My birth control implant still works, somehow.”

“Ah,” Ianto said, and Jack wasn’t quite sure if he was relieved or disappointed. 

A beat, and then

“Would you want to?” Ianto asked, “someday?”

Jack smiled at him, nodding. “Someday. I’d love to, with you.”

Ianto beamed at him, and Jack decided breakfast was over. 

He got up, throwing Ianto over his shoulder and making him shriek in surprise. Ianto laughed. “Jack put me down!”

“Nope,” Jack carried him back to their room. “It’s just you and me, in this life, for as long as it takes, Mister Harkness-Jones- and I intend to make the most of it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit us on tumblr:
> 
> Ali: www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com  
> Bee: www.drjekyll-is-gay.tumblr.com  
> T-O: www.torchwood-official.tumblr.com


End file.
